Hide and flee
by Flowing Tears
Summary: Ita/Kaka Kakashi Tries to run but Itachi keeps finding him. YAOI, VIOLENCE Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Hide and flee

What was supposed to be a simple mission turns out to be a game of hide and seek. Kakashi fails to hide from an unopened eye, battling the Uchiha for the same purpose while Itachi lusts for a different goal. Warning: Yaoi, violence, rape. Rated for upcoming chapters

Disclaimer: I own the story, the environment and the rain… I do NOT own Naruto related characters. I do own the idea of different lives then those currently known to Naruto readers. Like I said, I stopped reading when the exam started, which is very good considering my patience.

-----

_Itachi_

I feel the water soak through my cloak, finally fulfilled from the shower raining down on me. Had been as well, for hours now. I feel my clothing slowly stick to me, making every movement simply annoying.

A flock of birds grab my attention, their flight so sudden there had to be something that disturbed them. Or someone…

I keep as still as possible, blending into the darkness. My only problem now is the thin tree branch I currently occupy is unable to hold my still growing weight. Damn the rain and all its water. Soaking the area with all its victims it claims.

Even the shadow scaring the birds has trouble moving. The muddy earth and thick plants he hides in seem to be against him. His attire drenched, blood wearing thin. No wounds visable, no wound fatal as scratches from paper. He is almost cleaned from our last encounter, surely he cannot go on.

Just as much as I…

Our last encounter can hardly be called a battle since he fled before it began. I still remain surprised he had been able to trick me, had been able to get away with simple tricks and mere illusions.

But not anymore. This time he will not get away. Simple hoaxes work only once, and he knows that like no other. He knew from the first time we met, the fear in his eye when nothing would work. The fear that made him down right gorgeous.

Just as the hate he carries, his beauty when he's mad it is still nothing compared to his trembling form. As he backs off into a corner, hiding away like an animal that knows it is going to die, knowing it will not get away no matter how hard it will stand up against its predator. He has been hiding for a long time, just like I had.

But this time I will be ready.

Ready to hold him down, even if I have to pin him down to the ground with a thousand kunai. Chain him down. Force him to fear me knowing there is no way out, no way to fight back. He would have to scream for mercy.

And I would like it when he would do so. Begging me to stop while his icy skin heats up from my ravishing. Pain visible with his tremors as I rip his clothing from his body. He knows I will do that, he knows my stare becomes hungry when he wears his official Jounin "uniform" for too long. He will beg me to leave while I run my hands over his naked body, drawing blood with my teeth and nails. I bet he looks even sexier wet with this rain, the water drawing thin lines over his skin.

I will enjoy every inch of his body, satisfying my needs with his cries as I plunge into him, drawing his pain until he realizes he has no idea what he himself wants. Our bodies one, forcing him to either scream in pain and enjoying this, or screaming in fear, drowning in pain.

To be honest I couldn't care less…

He would become mine eventually over time, be it in a matter of months or years, but tonight would be even better.

I shudder with sheer delight when I think what I am going to do to him. Beat him down with nothing but my bare hands, showing him he had no chance of escape from the beginning. And when Kakashi is nothing more but blood, fear and pain I would show him my fun had yet to begin.

Again I imagine the fear that would crawl through his eyes, his feeble attempts to back away as I kiss him. Ravishing his mouths while my hands roam freely over his body.

What could he do to stop me?

Fight back?

I would love it if he would. Biting me, drawing my blood with the sheer bloodlust, the hate he draws, visible as thin red lines over my back as he scratches, breaking the skin wherever his hands would roam. He would draw my lust as well. It would only serve me to have him harder, force him to scream louder until he himself an no longer hold his moans of pleasure.

I see the subject of my lust crawl through the bushes, coming closer to the tree I currently occupy. He doesn't notice me, my breath and heartbeat never reaching his hearing. Bless this rain for hiding my sounds, and curse this downpour for washing him clean. He passes with the stealth of a feline, his heartbeat racing with anticipation. Too bad it is not rushing for me.

I simply suppress a smile when I realize it will soon enough.

He will scream, he will cry, he will beg me to take him harder. His body bleeding from our battle, broken and losing its strength. He will loath himself when emotions mix, when I bring him pleasure through his pain, forcing him to like whatever I will do to him, and want more when I am done with him.

I leave the tree that hid me from his beautiful eyes and follow him, soon to make him mine.

-----

Short but the cliffhanger wouldn't let me write more…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own the story, the environment and the rain… I do NOT own Naruto related characters.

I had some really sweet reviews, I don't know why or how but they made me really happy, especially during my little dark period. Thank you.

-----

_Itachi_

I feel the heat burn up as he moves on, his clothes stick to his body as if they were glued to him. The water makes them look like leather, what a sexy fiber. I can't wait to rip them of his body.

He passes on slowly, with one simple move I could overpower him. I find myself shocked when the tree branch gives way as I try to jump after my fantasy, a heavy crack that send my prey running with amazing speed.

"God… fucking… dammit…"

_Kakashi_

Damn this rain.

It has been raining for days now, none stop. I hate this wetness. My clothing stick to me, seem to fit much tighter then they usually are. And this cold is killing me. Damn Uchiha for stealing my vest, what does he need it for? Can kill the entire world but can't take the cold of the area?

The ground is muddy, my steps a little too visible for my liking. Traveling through the trees is no option either, some of them too far apart for traveling unseen. Not to mention the weight I gained with all this water will break their branches, how frustrating.

If I could just relax for a moment, take some time I can banish the cold.

Shudder

It… didn't work.

#$ () 666

I mentally slap myself for the third time, this is not the time to fool around. When you think you have the worst of luck, something even worse shows up. It's a curse I carried for years I suppose. And as everything is supposed to become worse, I know I'm being stalked. He probably thinks I can't see him as I pass the tree he occupies. The rain hides his sounds, just like it used to do for me. I know it is no use now, not anymore since he noticed me.

I can feel his chakra now, so light he has done a well job hiding it. I know he is following me, the best thing to do would be awaiting his 'surprise' attack.

And what a 'surprise' it was, could he be more loud? Keeping up appearances I start running, not looking back as I hear the guy curse under his breath. I hear the branch land, did he do it on purpose?

_Itachi_

He noticed me from the beginning, pretty bastard.

There is no need to catch up with him now, what fun would that make our game? I stop and take my conceal in one of the nearby trees, allowing him to leave for now.

Kakashi seemed to notice this and he turns with the grace of the wind, silently demanding me to follow him. As if I could ever deny him.

---

The ground protests when the Uchiha jumps away once again. Kakashi had created a great distance between them, but there was no need for him to worry. Kakashi had proven he was swift, dashing between the trees to delay their upcoming fight. But so was Itachi, well known by his enemy, but still full of surprises to capture his prey.

The Jounin didn't want this, like hell he didn't need this. Itachi was stronger then he was, much stronger, he would never win in a fair fight. And cheating was no option either. What was there to use for cheating? Nothing in this environment could be used to trick the smartass, clever bastard.

The sounds of the river come to hearing over the sounds of the slowly dying rain.

The river, he could get away easily this way. Rushing between trees, skipping any branch, root or stone, every step taking him closer to the water. He wouldn't necessarily escape Itachi, but he would be able to stay out of his clutches, be it only a little longer.

Another pair of footsteps, Itachi gaining in on him.

Passing another tree running freely, until something wraps around his wrist. The Jounin stopped immediately, punching that hand forward while he drew a kunai with the other. The invisible rope was cut easily, allowing the Jounin to continue his way. Sounds of his enemy were slowly becoming more audible because the rain was slowly dying out, finally.

Running as fast as he could he cornered more trees, the river finally coming to vision. Sounds came from above, a shower of kunai raining down. Twigs cracked and water splattered when Kakashi jumped behind a tree, the feeling of his other wrist now being sealed. Several shuriken were thrown his way forcing him to sit. His hand still tied to the tree, a kunai in his other to cut the rope. Binds were wrapped around that one too, Itachi moving his way to trap him against the tree.

"Fuck off!" Be it sheer panic or the rush of adrenaline that made him kick the black haired male away he didn't know, but sending the Uchiha flying was a reward on his own, even if he had managed to steal the kunai. More bindings were wrapped around his chest, tying him to the thick tree.

A last invisible rope emitted from one of the roots, tying one of his legs tightly while one leg remained free. But in the sitting position he was, with his arms above his head and chest tightly strapped to the tree, there was no hope for him of doing any more damage to the predator. More sounds startled him, ropes seeming to come from everywhere to tie him down. There wasn't a place of his body that was no longer unbound. Kakashi groaned from the lack of a battle, at least that would have gotten him killed.

Or so he had hoped.

_Itachi_

I can hardly speak as I take his beauty in, the way his body moves when he realizes he is trapped and can't escape is priceless. There is little I can say as I step closer to him, stepping over one of the binds that hold him down. He looks so good tied down like this, making me want him so much more, and I'll have him.

The kick he gave me was quite painful, he has improved immensely throughout the months. I step over a root, taking a last breath to push the pain away. Something pricks and I raise a hand to remove the last twig out of my hair, the back of my mind begging me to look good.

If he wants me I better not look filthy, I blame my raging hormones for this feeling.

He finally notices me coming closer, his attempts for escape stop immediately. His whole body tenses and the fear slowly creeps through his eye. He starts to shiver uncontrollably when the cold gets to him. I'll make sure to heat him up, I will make him burn.

With that thought alone, I can feel my lips curl up slightly, I can barely keep myself from doing so.

"What the hell do you want?"

I'll remain silent for a moment, just to give him some time to guess. His trembles seem to become weaker as he suppresses them. A trickle of blood had mixed with the rainwater, soaking into his clothes just to be washed out again. It had been a little blood, nothing for neither of us to worry about, especially not for him to worry about. I'll make him bleed a lot worse.

"I want you…"

He knew that all along. It's his own fault for being so gorgeous when others are not. Now I also feel the revulsion boil up inside of me. Not towards him, but towards others who touched or harmed him. I should be the only one allowed to do so, and from now on I will.

I take another step closer to him, feeling the fear of what is coming radiate from him. He tries to move again, but with a simple gesture from my hand the strings around him tightened. He moans with the new pain, God what a wonderful sound. His breath slightly increasing with fear and anticipation, his eye focusing on me entirely. The ground must be cold for him, sitting in a puddle of water. I will make sure to take him to a more pleasantly environment, because I absolutely cannot have him here.

But that doesn't mean I can't have any fun.

I kneel besides him, his gaze still glued to me as if I were the devil himself. He seemed so afraid of me, of what was coming to him, what I was going to do to him. He should be, just for now. I can't decide rather I want him to fear me as I rape him, of want me more as I fuck him senseless. Or maybe a little combination of the two, that I will pleasure him with pain, the burning of flesh as I rip it away and the icy sting when I force the binds around him tighter. His moans of pain sounded wonderful so far, making me want more. I truly wonder now how he will sound when I dig my nails into him, bite him, force myself into him as painfully as I can make it.

I slide my hand over his masked face. He trembles as I do so, so fine. He jerks his head when I touch the rim of his mask, a moment when he needs to be taught a few simple rules.

I grab his face again with my hand, holding him still. I sit down into his lap, leaning against him. By the way he moves around he confirms silently that he has no inner injuries. I still have one free hand, but I'm not sure where to put it.

"I can make this as painless as possible, but I'd rather push you around. I do not care what you want, I'll change your perspective later."

He shivers again as I speak, his motion feels so good beneath me.

I should be careful now, before I will need him too much when neither of us is ready. A change of scene is appropriate.

He groans and tries to move again, a short exhale escaping his lips. I realize now that I love the way his lips move under his mask, just as the rest of his features. Just like everyone else I wonder why he is wearing this mask, could it be to hide the scars he received through battle? Or would he be so damn gorgeous others will faint when they behold him? What stupid fairytales.

I feel my clothing becoming tighter, he arouses me in a way I didn't think possible. Beautiful tempter, please tempt me more. He moves again when I raise my hands to the rim of his mask, as if he truly fears for what I am about to see.

But even if he was mingled by time, I could still love him, still want him so bad it hurts. It was not because of his looks that I ever wanted him, but the man behind the mask. His reputation pursued him, his rank high and feared among us. I have seen him fight strategic battles, have encountered him myself many a time before. That is why I need him to become mine, as one genius to another.

"Don't do that."

I will threaten him any way I please, he will learn to obey me, and he will love it. I move his head back to face me again and hold him still. His lips under his mask are slightly parted and his eye filled with fear.

So attractive.

I slide the mask down his face, my heart skipping several beats. I feel like a pathetic schoolgirl, he is better looking then I could have ever fantasized. His skin is pale from lack of sunlight, as if he always carries the mask. And he always will, I will be the only one to see his face.

His lips still parted slightly, he is still trying to catch his breath. He looks so good now, perfect as one could say. His eye shifts around with anxiety, he knows what I am going to do and for now he doesn't like it. For now.

My thumb slowly touches his bottom lip, slowly moving to the corner of his mouth. His skin is pleasantly soft, not the manly roughness that one could expect from a male. I move closer to him, brushing his lips with mine as I hold him still. He closes his lips with shock, trembling with fear.

I'll have him later, I might not be able to control myself when he is tied down like this.

---

Oh before I forget, and this is a little embarrassing…

I have no idea what Itachi can do, ninjutsu, taijutsu or that third thing, so I'll be making things up. Pretty clever of me ne?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I offered the artist twenty cents for the manga, and he was willing to close the deal. Then I realised Naruto is dead and I will never make a good profit of it. So I grabbed my money and ran to Oda-Sensei to buy his belongings. (One piece, for the ones who are interested :) lol)

**Warning: Rape/Lemon Do not read it if it might offend you in any way.**** This story it rated Mature for a reason, no 13 year old girl should be reading this ;)**

Please enjoy!

----

The rain had began its downpour once again, overruling all the sounds of nature. Thunder broke the sky on some occasions, far away, just as loud. Itachi had dragged his bride to a sheltered place hiding in the darkness of the night, just a cave but it was dry and safe. His own clothing scattered around, leaving them to dry near the fire he had created. He had done the same to Kakashi's clothing, but had removed all of them and placed them in orderly fashion to dry, as of not to show his disrespect towards other's belongings.

His own paranoia satisfied with several traps around the area, making him feel safe. More towards his soon to be lover in his lap then towards himself, but that didn't matter.

The fire would be better for the Jounin anyway, his wet skin drying fast in the heat of the flames. Itachi could do little more then warm him with his own body heat since the grey haired male had no aim to move.

"You're beautiful, even in sleep."

He whispered, knowing Kakashi couldn't hear him. The male had been tired out, days of travel through the woodland with the rain as an extra burden. The Jounin on his turn had shown Itachi his respect unknowingly, daring not to rest without two eyes open.

Brushing a strand of hair out of Kakashi's face with two fingers Itachi inhaled deeply, running those same fingers over the only scar of the male's face. He didn't really know why he did so, but it relieved him a little somehow. The Silver haired male slowly moved with his dreams, stopping his breathing for a moment before slowly continuing once again.

_Kakashi_

Something brushed my face, almost making me forget to keep my eyes closed. I'm not cold, not at all but something tells me to fear the presence holding me. How had he made me loose consciousness? And where were we?

The knot in my stomach tells me there are other things I should worry about, and I know what is coming. I can't think of a way to escape because of the fog clouding my mind, but like hell I will not give him a fight.

---

"I thought so." Both of his wrists held above his head, Kakashi no longer able to move away. Damn the boy with his strength, doesn't he have anything better to do?

"Let me go Itachi." His voice dripped with poison and malice, enough to kill a normal man. He regretted the fact Itachi could be called anything but normal. The tight grip only became tighter with every hint of movement. Something moved in the darkness, thin threats wrapping around his legs.

They positioned him in a way that gave the Uchiha the space he needed, to Kakashi's sorrow. Again those same invisible threats that came from everywhere. How could they be so strong? It gave the black haired male the upper hand, unfair in the Jounin's eyes. They had secured his legs and his hips, and he could feel something crawl from under Itachi's powerful grip on his wrists.

_Itachi_

He will be mine, finally.

He looks so beautiful, the hate in his stare burning, although they only serve to my desperate need for him. He is bound beneath me, the hope of escape slowly dying out in his eyes, the expression of defeat slowly shining through.

Having him bound beneath me allows me to roam his body, allowing me to taste at every curve and scar. He has surprisingly few, most faded away with the years. The lack of pain made him soft throughout the years, and it is time to strengthen him once again. I'll shape him to my desire, not that he is good already. He is perfect, my bride, like a diamond, unshaped and rough. With time I'll change him, he will be perfect in the end.

He shudders beneath me when I move my lips over a certain scar across his chest, the skin sensitive for my touch. The scar was made by a blunt knife, the sides rough and the skin amazingly soft.

The burning inside me grows as I roam him more and more, I can feel my sanity crack a little with the need bursting through. There will be times I'll have him slow, times when we both can touch each other, but now I can barely contain myself. He struggles one last time when I move between his legs, the defeat slowly shining though his eyes but he dares not to give in.

How brave, how gorgeous.

---

"No… wait!" Itachi pushed into him, seething himself into the hotness. Inside him two sides were still battling for dominance, the lust of rape and the need of love from the shivering male beneath him. What a time it was that he needed to think, the worst moment he could think of.

He bent down and kissed the still wet flesh beneath him. Even though he had dried his soon to be fuck toy his hair had remained wet, some droplets sliding over the soft skin. He could barely contain himself as the pressure around him became almost unbearable, doing his best and shoving all needs to the back of his mind. The Uchiha remained moving his lips over the skin, licking the droplets with his tongue, trying to decide what he really wanted from the Jounin.

Kakashi had moved his head to the side, trying his best to calm himself. It hurt, he had no idea it could burn like this. Something was throbbing inside him, such an unfamiliar feeling. Itachi had pushed his arms behind him, embracing his chest his hands warming his back. But why didn't he move? Was he trying so hard to prolong his suffering by waiting like this?

Those cold lips moved over a small scar at the base of his neck, just a small line but the skin seemed a thousand times more sensitive. It send a shiver up his spine, the movement of his body making him whimper with the short bursts of pain. Itachi stopped kissing his neck and moved to his ear, planting one last kiss before speaking.

"I've decided." It was just a faint whisper coated with lust and need, but still heard too well by his ears. The black haired male pulled back slowly, as if he dared not to hurt the male beneath him. Clenching his jaws the Jounin waited, better to sit this through. He could try to scream for help or try to fight back, but that would give Itachi a reason to gag him, or have him harder. He could be killed if he did not please the male, and dying was the last thing he wanted now.

Itachi pushed back into him, slow again, just as painful until he hurt a spot deep inside of him. It forced him to cry out loud, his pupils dilating from the stars in front of his eyes. As the stars vanished they made place for Itachi's eyes, Mangekyo Sharingan slowly taking control. Something inside the silver haired male snapped, was flipped over making the pain disappear for a split second. The male above him had done something, but he couldn't figure out what.

It still hurt, seemed to burn his flesh every time Itachi pushed back in, but something made it feel so good. The male kept hitting a spot that made him see stars, send shivers up his spine he couldn't help but moan. And every time Itachi pulled back he hoped that same spot would be hit again, and he always did. Although the expression of the black haired male remained more or les unmoved, his half lidded eyes and slack lips betrayed just how much he was enjoying it now, how much it pleasured him feeling Kakashi's bliss beneath him.

Out of instinct the Uchiha closed the gap between Kakashi and himself, slamming his lips onto those of the male beneath him. Without breaking the kiss they moved in a rhythm, rocking back and forth.

Kakashi groaned into the kiss again, trying his best to battle the other male for any dominance, but he could barely concentrate through the pleasure. Pressure that was building up with every thrust, the need for release becoming immense. He moaned louder and shivered when Itachi pushed his sweet spot a little to hard, forcing the other to shiver too. His moves slowly become uneven, slowing down despite the Jounin's displeasure. The Uchiha had stopped moving, the male beneath him not understanding why.

A sudden tug inside of him caused his change of heart. It still burned, still throbbed. He needed something, needed it to stop as soon as possible. The black haired male had done something to him, had hurt him but had pleasured him as well, but now that he stopped his feelings were allowed to mix, his heart ache.

"Forgive me, but allow me to finish you."

It was so good when Itachi kissed him again, making the burning even worse if that was possible. He shivered when a hand slowly moved over his chest, creating a knot when it slowly went down. He was unable to keep his hips down, raising them into the hand that grabbed his painful erection. Itachi had been moving over his chest, slowly going down while he loosely rubbed the Jounin. Stroking the male beneath him earned him long moans, beautiful sounds to his ears.

He allowed Kakashi to buck his hips once as he slid his lips over the hard shaft. The black haired male draped himself over the Jounin's lap resting in a comfortable position while he worked his magic. It seemed Kakashi had never experienced pleasure like this, not to this extend.

"Harder… please…" There was no shame in begging. Instead of sucking harder the Uchiha hummed, Kakashi following his sounds with more moans. The pressure still building up until he could no longer hold himself, shaking uncontrollably with the desire slowly ebbing out of him. It had left him breathing heavily, the feeling almost painful and his throat actually sore from his crying.

Slowly getting a hold of his breathing Itachi tried to kiss him again, failing in the beginning because of the Jounin's desperate need for air. Something had drained him, causing his body to feel heavy. Sleep would do him good now.

Itachi pulled away from him with a final kiss on his chin and allowed him to drift off, holding the older male in his arms as he sailed to dreamland. He himself had been able to recover from his orgasm some time ago but still needed to fight back the exhaustion. The previous days were the cause of his weariness.

Still even he was surprised a long fuck like this could tire him out, his thoughts meddled by a long yawn. The silver haired male next to him had already fallen asleep, the effects of the illusion had drained him. With a newly learned illusion Itachi created a veil, the ground seeming softer then it was. It would allow better rest during the night, as well as the next morning, when they would wake they would be less sore from the hard ground.

He held the Jounin closer to him if that were possible, allowing himself to drift to sleep as well. Marking Kakashi as his own was the first step, the male would learn to love him later.

---

Thank you for reading! And those sweet reviews… and not getting scared by this. Also some of my reviewers, thanks for the tips, you know who I mean.


	4. Chapter 4

The air was pleasantly warm and the breeze was comforting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Which would probably be a good thing.

A little thank you to my sweet readers and reviewers. I go on if I know people read, but reviews inspire me to go on.

OOOOOOOO

The air was pleasantly warm and the breeze was comforting. Clouds that all looked like turtles drifted by rather fast. The grass was thick and high. His usually black nails were red and had little arrows painted on them, and there was a circle of daggers around him. There were frogs everywhere, not many nasty green ones but many in all different kinds of colours, with many different patterns. Some with spots, some without spots but there were many, making their own sounds.

A pair of arms was wrapped around his waist and he could feel the breath of the male in his neck as he nuzzled in his long black hair. They were staring at the moon as it came up, its eyes were those of a dying man but the grin spoke otherwise.

"This must be a dream."

"No shit Sherlock." Came the reply from behind him before the white haired male crawled next to him and rested his head on his shoulder. Even with his mask on he could see his love was smiling.

Things started to fade out, a sign the dream was ending. Itachi whished for it to continue at first, but realised he and Kakashi could see the upcoming moon in real life too. Without its weird face that is. Already he was looking forward to it, hoping he would wake up soon.

What seemed like a second never mattered. Slowly the Uchiha opened his eyes hoping to see the still sleeping male he had concurred the night before. The Jounin wasn't there. Not that it mattered, he would be on his other side. Not really willing to move Itachi closed his eyes again, until very far in the distance a very light chakra wave pulled him to reality. Slowly he opened his eyes again, his bad vision he could go without. With a feeling of dread he sat up and sighed.

Kakashi had left…

…and it pissed him off…

_Kakashi_

What could he have been thinking? Last night the last thing he had thought to happen happened, and he had a good time. Sort of, but that was not the point.

It had been Itachi… Uchiha fucking Itachi… to do that to him. Dear God he felt so violated. But he had enjoyed himself… But still he felt bad. Not like the guy had robbed him from his virginity, he was a little thousand years to late for that. Well he did in some way, maybe that was the whole point.

The whole point was…

Well there was no point, he slept with an enemy, and now he was to return home, if he could ever get there. The forest had come to and end, trees and bush hovering over the edge fearing to fall into the dark abyss that was the so called vein of the mountain. There was no need to go down, the mountain would grow smaller soon. A heavy crack behind him, as the Jounin turned he saw the remains of a dying tree plunge into the ravine.

No need to say he was lost…

Again he stood still to watch the scenery, again he couldn't push the thoughts of last night away. He could barely concentrate, though he knew he had to move now. If Itachi would wake, and that would probably happen soon, he could maybe be just a little be upset. Just a little bit… maybe…

A bird close by screeched and startled him. An ugly bird with grey feathers and a long beak.

The masked male moved on, watching himself step by step careful not to fall. Wishing once more he could concentrate he slowly realised he had almost blasted the bird away with a chakra wave. And if his suspicions were right, and they most of the time were, Itachi would have felt that.

Oh fuck no…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Which would probably be a good thing.

--Story--

"It must be nothing." I keep fooling myself.

"After all, it was just sex. He's pissed because… I left… and… he wanted another round… yeah… right…"

Fooling myself didn't help. Neither is the terrifying rage slowly coming closer from just a few miles away. I pissed him off I guess. Re-entering the forest probably wasn't a good idea either. But then again neither was staying at the edge of this mountain. …He looks like the kind of guy who would push random people into a ravine…

And that random person would be me. Oh joy…

Looks like rain…

I hope I make it until the downpour…

He's going to kill me…

Goddammit…

_Itachi_

He left. He dare leaving me without a second glance. And I am so furious I can barely think straight. It was to be expected of course, I should have known better then this. I should have tied him down. Bound the two of us together. See if he would be running then. Then again Kakashi should have known better too. Running away like that, how rude.

I will teach him how to behave. Teach him to fear, but love me. Rather disturbing now that I think about it, then again I should be thinking about how I will punish the Hatake for leaving. That has the first priority for sure. I'll beat him into submission soon enough.

A sudden flash of thunder draws my attention, made me aware that I have to watch his actions. Kakashi is a force to be reckoned with. If the Jounin isn't exhausted and wounded, he will be able to put up quite a fight. But, to be really honest to myself, I am hoping for a fight. Anything to see the Jounin in the prime of his life, his movement and power. The way he would move, how he would twist and turn in the heat of battle. How he would use his cleverness to stay one step ahead of his enemies. One step ahead of me.

Stepping gracefully over a rock, the still moist grass cringed under my weight. How long have I been running?

Does it matter?

Probably not. The first symptoms of fatigue started to nag in the back of my head. The air was thick with thunder, hot and wet… heavy. Lightning strikes a tree in front of me. Swiftly passing the collapsing and burning wood I can practically smell the scent of the Jounin. Either my mind is playing tricks again, or he was getting very close.

_Kakashi_

Lightning shot and thunder breaking the clouded sky. Heavy with rain the temperature dropped fast. He could feel the other male, ever so close to him. Why didn't he try to get further away?

Maybe to a place where he would have a chance against the Akatsuki member? The boy was coming, no place for him to run or hide.

The sky came crashing down…

His clothes were soaked to the skin in a matter of seconds, heavy and cold. He hated it when it would rain this hard, especially when the water would drip into his underwear. Slowly his breath became deeper and rigid with adrenaline. Itachi was close, so close he could feel the hate cutting the air around him. It seemed to be everywhere, almost painful.

Slamming his back against a tree he bent his knees and sat still, wishing he could just crawl under a rock, never to be found by Itachi. The presence that was Itachi closed in on him, so very close it almost became too much. So tense the air could be cut with a blunt knife.

Kakashi remained like this, frozen, freezing. His mind teased him with thoughts of the night before, tormented him with questions and riddles. Why couldn't he stop the questions?

Still so very close, but no longer becoming more intense.

"_You're beautiful, even in sleep." _

He wasn't asleep, that was for sure.

"_I've decided." _

What had he meant by that?

"_What the hell do you want?!"_

"_I want you..." _

Why him? Why not some other random stranger? Why didn't these thoughts stop? Why those questions and memories? What had Itachi done to him? What made him feel so confused?

Why was the exhaustion taking its toll so soon?

Even though nothing had happened his heartbeat was still racing like mad. It was hard to breath silently, even harder not to shiver from the cold. A single strand of his hair was washed over his face cutting his sight in half. Still it didn't matter, he could relax now. For as long as time would allow him. The presence moved on silently, slowly, but it left. The tension, when able to cut it, a moment later deceasing.

Slightly pushing his back from the tree, the release from his bent knees wasn't as painful as he thought it would be. Slowly sitting on the ground the Jounin groaned when he sat in a cold little puddle. The rain was pouring down so hard it washed the dirt from his hands in several seconds. Relaxing a little more he thought of what to do next. His thoughts were disturbed when the rain in front of him started to fall in a different way. Ending in one thick stream the water poured between his legs, slowly moving over his chest. The boy was hanging upside down from the tree, but it didn't make him any less malevolent. Those red eyes made it even worse.

He wanted to get away but couldn't when the individual lowered himself over him.

"Now I believe you must have a good reason for leaving, if not you really must tell me why I am not decorating my walls with your skin."

The boy had such a good use of words.

"Spider-man is on in about an hour. And ah luv Spidaman."

"You see me laugh?"

"You see me cry?"

"You will soon enough. I'll discipline you for leaving like that. Do you have anything in mind?"

"You break your pretty little face over that and by the time you know what you want I'll be long gone."

"You only infuriate me more if you… Son of a…!"

_Kakashi_

Why is it that the boy has such a bad temper? My clone was practically slaughtered in a second or so, a sign Itachi has had it with games.

"That's good… so do I…" Released from the covers of the trees I start running down the hill. Beneath me, at the foot of the mountain was the river. Itachi would never trace me again if I would jump into the water.

Right?

Damn it stop thinking like this.

He's going to do something really bad to me.

Stop thinking like that…

Although last night was…

Just… stop…

Do I want him?

Why am I asking myself this? Especially now when the water is so freezing cold around me. The stream is strong, but it will hide me from his already bad sight. The river breaks down soon, it gives him a chance to find me if he takes the right turn.

So maybe it's a good thing I got out again.

Yeah…

But why does it seem he is still so close? I'm seriously losing it here. What do I do against someone like him?

_Itachi_

He looks so frightened, knowing I am close by. I'm still furious at him, but he is afraid. He fears me, just to please me.

Making clones of himself as scapegoats…

Two can play that game.

'Aaaaah!!" He just sounds drop dead gorgeous when he is in pain. He glares at where the weapon came from, not from me but from a different angle. He looks so confused when he pulls it out, bleeding.

He stares in disbelief at my clone, thinking it is me.

But that cheap imitation is not me. What I will let my clones do to him will be nothing compared to what I will do to him. I will enjoy watching this. I will make him bleed and beg for mercy.

No more compassion. I have had it with these games. I will break him, make it clear I will be above him, and make sure he knows how he is to be my toy.

--TBC--

No comments…


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Ita/Kaka Kakashi tries to run but Itachi keeps finding him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Which would probably be a good thing.

A/N : I should be able to post the next chapter by the end of the weekend. Oh and that will be a lemon too because I know you want it to be. Read and enjoy please, and leave a review if you can.

Chapter six replaced.

------Story------

The clone attacks. Kakashi, having pretended being distracted throws the kunai with as much force as he can. The clone tackles him, sending them both down but the jounin is the only one who hits the ground, the clone having disappeared.

Ignoring the pain coming from his ribs he jumps up, barely dodging an attack coming from the real Uchiha. The boy cries in frustration, enraged when something pierces his shoulder, the knife Kakashi had thrown at him. His prey doesn't flee from him, instead he receives a firm punch to his face. With his adrenaline rush still going the jounin punches again, but his arm is grabbed and he is flung over the younger male's shoulder.

He hits the ground in the wrong angle, feeling his neck snap. The excruciating sting runs down his spine and he can only watch through a teary eye as the boy moves closer.

_Kakashi_

"I am furious…" He can sound dangerous when he speaks with a flat tone of voice. But now, I think I heard his voice shake. He is so pissed his voice is shaking. That's not good… I'll be aching for a few days, that's for sure. But if it's up to him ill be hurting a lot longer.

At least I'm not the only one suffering from ache and fatigue. And there will be plenty more whoop ass where that came from, so don't you dare come closer to me.

Oh right…

I can barely move…

So no more whoop ass…

Better not move … there is something stuck in my left shoulder. I can spot the handle of the kunai he threw back at me. I can't remember getting stung by it when he threw it back. Or by the one in my leg… That one doesn't hurt so much though. Itachi reaches for it.

"Achk!"

There you go. Back in the safe, sane hands of Itachi. Ha sane… I'm so funny…

"I swear to God if you are having fun down there…"

His voice still shakes. He looks like he's going to lose it.

"What if I am?" I think he's going to kill me, might as well make fun of him while I can. I wish my voice wasn't this hoarse and painful… then I could mock him. Just one last time… say something about his girly face.

Better not. I bet he gets mocked all the time because of it. He must be immune to it now. Then what is there to mock him with?

His black nails?

No, those are just some extra angst. It's pretty cool if you can paint your nails and still look scary as hell. Those things look sharp. He can rip flesh from bone if he would want to. I've never been scratched by nails before. How would it feel? Those nails digging into my skin as he tears through it. And if he would bite me when we…

WHAT THE HELL…???

I am going to die and _that_ is what I think about? That's it I lost it, relief me from my misery now I still don't care about dying. Hurry before I start to have second thoughts.

"So you rather die now?" As if he would let me. He must be able to read my thoughts or something. Or did I just say it out loud?

There is a knot in the bottom of my stomach. And it feels as though my heart keeps skipping beats. There is slime in my lungs, my breath is becoming rigid. Must be the exhaustion… and the anxiety. Stop staring at me like that. Both of you. My vision is getting worse.

I hope I die from blood loss…

No…

Wait…

I don't want to die… I want to live…

Damn these second thoughts. Stay away from me. You too you sick little creep.

_Itachi_

"I am so… _so_ sick and tired of your clones."

Just one more reason for me to admire him. When a ninja makes a clone, be it one or more, I can still, somehow tell the difference. If you know a man long enough, or in my case obsessed about someone long enough you really get to know them. But not in Kakashi's case.

His clones are as real as he is, their fear, their hate, the way they move and talk are perfect.

Too perfect, because Kakashi isn't perfect. Not yet. He whimpers when I come to straddle his hips, out of desperation. I bind his wrists to the ground, I don't want him to run again. I love this technique…

There was a moment where he was ready to die, moments ago.

_Was_…

Now he doesn't want to die any more, he wants to fight back again.

"I am sorry." The first time in my life I truly feel sorry.

"Wh… what?" He doesn't even try to hide his confusion and surprise. He even stops struggling for a moment.

"For not tying you down, and getting so upset with you leaving. That was my own fault." I lean down on his chest, he moans again. Eagerly I pull his mask down, he protests by snapping at my fingers, such actions will not be tolerated anymore. I punch him and he yelps in surprise.

"That's a bad Kakashi." My jounin glares up, his lip cut and bleeding a little. I can feel my hunger for him grow, I want more.

"I won't make that mistake again." He needs to be thought boundaries. If you release a dog in the forest and it runs away, how can you be upset when it runs further then you want it to. And if it doesn't return when you call after it, it means you haven't taught it well enough. He needs to learn his own limitations. Ninja will keep going. They just do, even in a fight, like lions they won't stop until the other is dead. It is best if I start simple.

"Rule number one. You are no longer allowed to backtalk me. Do I make myself clear?"

He looks up at me as if I am crazy. I am, in a way I suppose. But I cannot be blamed. I have had him last night and I will have him again, after I punished him for his actions of betrayal.

"What makes you think I will obey you?" That pure defiance. As he speaks I can feel a shudder crawl down my spine. Almost perfect.

"Do you understand?"

"You fucker." I punch him again, harder this time. He is a smart man, my Kakashi, and he knows what I wish for, and what he did wrong. I can feel his legs kick the muddy ground softly, surely he isn't planning an escape?

This is not the time nor the place to get hard, but he just twists me in ways. His ragged breath, his shaking form. How he manages to look absolutely gorgeous now matter what. How perfect he looks with the sheer look of malice in his eye. He collects his bravery and spits in my face.

I cannot, I will not let him think he is safe from me, not for a moment. I will break him, and he will be mine eventually.

---

The Uchiha punches as a reply, the man beneath him coughs. The boy leans in again, his hand eagerly gripping at the kunai sticking out of Kakashi's chest.

"No more back talking. Do…" His grip tightens around the hilt. "… you …" The jounin knows what's coming and tries to move away, not succeeding. "… understand?" Kakashi screams when he twists at it.

_Don't give in_

It hurt so bad, the knife is imbedded deeply.

_Fight… do something…_

The pain outmatches all the other pain he can feel in his body. He writhes beneath the youngster, it hurts so damn much. The boy kisses the Jounin beneath him, unable to resist his urges any longer. The white haired male mewls frightfully when the boy grabs the kunai again and turns it slightly. He groans now, Itachi purring with him. He decides he want more and twists the blade with force making Kakashi scream against his mouth. So good, so beautiful, such bliss this is.

The jounin bites the male's lower lip only turning the male straddling him on. He's screwed, he knows he is. And he's going to be that's for sure. He moans again, pathetically, so tired he wants to sleep. His turn to mewl when Itachi bites back.

If only he could go to sleep, maybe he could wake up from this nightmare.


End file.
